<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Reminiscent Ascendant by SuperFandoms</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24800881">Reminiscent Ascendant</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/SuperFandoms/pseuds/SuperFandoms'>SuperFandoms</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Homestuck</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 11:53:32</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>195</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24800881</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/SuperFandoms/pseuds/SuperFandoms</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>After the Game was won, everyone who died, revived. Everyone that hadn't God-Tiered then got the chance to do so. </p>
<p>Eridan's been roped into talking about himself to someone, as he's been told that he allegedly "Is Too Closed Off For His Own Good".</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Reminiscent Ascendant</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>CA: so you knoww howw my angels wwere alwways screechin<br/>CA: that wwas the wworst but yknoww<br/>CA: you get used to it after a wwhile</p>
<p>Karkat was typing a reply to his most recent nonsense spewing session. Eridan pushed his glasses down with one hand, pinching the bridge of his nose. This was a bad idea. Why did anyone think it was going to be at all productive to get the genocidal maniac who killed both a friend and his flushcrush to talk about his "innermost feeling" or some similar bull. He's a bad person, that's that. No fancy Game revival and following power-boost was going to change that. Eridan firmly ignored the part of his mind reminding him that he was getting better, because that was an outright lie. If he started thinking of himself as equal to the other Game players, he'd start thinking of himself as better to them.<br/>Oh, Kar responded. Eridan skimmed the message. No point wasting five minutes on reading insults sprinkled with some vague-but-genuine affection. Eridan rolled his shoulders, then responded.</p>
<p>CA: its not the end of the wworld anymore i can be nostalgic about screamin things</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>